poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic of Mythology
'''The Magic of Mythology '''is the fourth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With some help from the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Power Rangers, Twilight and her friends will do whatever it takes to learn their own magic and protect the Totem of Creation from one of Ivan Ooze's evil monster, The Wizard of Ooze. Leia's next resurrection/The Masters has returned At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Leia begins her next resurrection with Vypra. At last, They've revived Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Captain Mutiny and his lackeys, Barbarax and Hexuba, Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe and the Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin. Ivan Ooze's next plan/A new monstrous wizard was made Soon, Ivan Ooze begins his next evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers has he made a deal with Scorpius, Trakeena and Captain Mutiny on account of their common enemies. Then, Jinxer, Wrench and Finster created a new monster, The Wizard of Ooze. Twilight playing with Flurry Heart/Ransik's propitiation for new mentors At Twilight's house, She's been spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. She sometimes play with her, Soothes her tantrum, Feeding her, Giving her a bath, Changing her diaper, Bottle feeding her and Burping her. When Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to pick her up, They were grateful for her help. That night, Ransik made a proposal to Shining Armor, Cadance, Principal Celesta and Vice Principal Luna about become new mentors to the Harmony Force Rangers. Finally, They've except. Meeting at Crystal Prep Academy/Some friends from Planet Mirinoi arrived At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik warned Twilight and her friends about Ivan Ooze's next plan with Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny and Octomus the Master and their evil army. Then, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor came with Villamax and Kegler and the Galaxy Rangers, Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix and Mike came from Mirinoi to help them. Arriving at Briarwood/Meeting the Myth Power Rangers The next day, they have arrived in Briarwood . Udonna embracing Flurry Heart/Ransik's discussion about Ivan Ooze's plan Koragg and Leanbow foretold the Power of the Totem of Creation Twilight and her friends learn to use magic spells The Wizard of Ooze attacking Briarwood/The Fight is on Phineas rescues Flurry Heart/Leelee and Claire worked their magic Meeting Unico, Beezle, Katy, Cheryl, Tsubasa, Toby, Marusu and the Wind Sisters/The Charmkins and the Regular Heroes Arrives The Night Wind joins Ivan Ooze's evil alliance Nick and his friends bestows the MagiStaffs of Harmony Twilight and her friends practiced their Myth Power Harmony Spell Udonna and Leanbow explained about the new Harmony Myth Power Zords The beginning of the Myth Power Team Up Twilight and the Red Rangers take down the Big Bads The Fight with the Wizard of Ooze/Activating Myth Power Battlizer Unleash the Zords/United with the Megazords Briarwood is saved/Shakes all around Sugarcube Corner Trivia *This is when the Harmony Force Rangers begin their Team Up with the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Rangers. *The Totem of Creation is viewed by the first time. *Unico, Beezle, Katy, Cheryl, Tsubasa, Toby, Marusu and the Wind Sisters will make their debut. *The Night Wind joins Ivan Ooze and his group of evil members together and became of Leia's Aunt. *This episode is referenced by Motto! Magical DoReMi the Movie: The Secret of the Lost Treasure and The Legend of Sirius. *The Charmkins meets Ellie, Nate, Budgie and their friends to became the Regular Rangers using by their Ranger Keys. Songs #If We Hold On Together - The Wind Sisters #Kaeru ga Hitotsu Nakya #Natsu no Mahou - Harmony Force, Myth Galaxy and Regular Rangers Transcript *The Magic of Mythology (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225